Bomb shooter (BTDRN)
The Bomb Shooter is a tower that originated from BTD1, this version of the Bomb Shooter is from Bloons TD Reincarnated. It casts explosions dealing damage to all bloons caught up in the explosion. It costs $600 in medium difficulty. Stats Range: 35 Blast size: 5 Blast pierce: 20 Blast damage: 1 Attack speed: 1/s Projectile speed: 12 BPS Projectile duration: 1s Weakness: Black and Zebra bloons (Also DDTs, but it can't see them anyways) (Deals 0 damage to the mentioned bloons) Upgrades Top path Bigger bombs ($250) (1/0/0) Blast size and pierce increased Blast size: 5 -> 8 Blast pierce: 20 -> 30 Heavy bombs ($800) (2/0/0) Bombs deal double damage Blast damage: 1 -> 2 Really big bombs ($2,000) (3/0/0) Super large bombs deal greater damage and have more range. Blast size: 8 -> 13 Blast pierce: 30 -> 50 Blast damage: 2 -> 4 Bomb shooter loses its weakness to blacks and zebras (And again, DDTs) Ultrasize bomb ($6,000) (4L/0/0) Ultrasize bomb ability: Deals huge damage over an area of your decision Ability cooldown: 60s (20s before first use) Ability damage: 100 Ability blast size: 25 Ability pierce: 800 Omega bomb ($40,000) (5L/0/0) An ultimate bomb with even more destruction! Ultrasize bomb ability renamed to Omega bomb Ability damage: 100 -> 500 Ability blast size: 25 -> 35 Ability pierce: 800 -> 2,000 Ability stun: 0s -> 5s (1s for ZOMGs, 0s for BADs and stronger) Antimatter bomb ($300,000) (6L/0/0) A very, very violent bomb! Omega bomb ability renamed to Antimatter bomb Ability damage: 500 -> 1,500 Ability blast size: 35 -> 50 Ability stun: 5s -> 25s (10s for MOAB class (Up to ZOMGs / DDTs / LTAs), 3s for BADs / LEDs) Bloon impact ($2,500) (4R/0/0) Explosions stun bloons breifly Blast damage: 4 -> 6 Stun duration: 0s -> 1s (MOAB-class unaffected) Layers stunned: 0 -> 2 Deep impact ($20,000) (5R/0/0) Stuns more layers, including MOAB-class Stun duration (Non-MOAB-class): 1s -> 2.5s Stun duration (MOABs - ZOMGs): 0s -> 0.5s Layers stunned: 2 -> 10 Bloon crush ($250,000) (6R/0/0) Strong cannon that neglects bloons from procceeding! Blast damage: 6 -> 20 Pierce: 50 -> 300 Stun duration (Non-MOAB-class): 2.5s -> 60s Stun duration (MOABs - ZOMGs): 0.5s -> 6s Stun duration (LEDs - BADs): 0s -> 0.6s Middle path Long range bombs ($100) (0/1/0) Increases range Range: 35 -> 42.5 Frag bombs ($350) (0/2/0) Bombs explode into 8 fragments Fragments / Explosion: 8 Fragments duration: 0.5s Fragments pierce: 1 Fragments damage: 1 Fragments weakness: Leads, Silvers, ISAs (And.. DDTs) (Deals 0 damage) Cluster bombs ($1,200) (0/3/0) Instead of fragments, shoots extra bombs! Bombs / Explosion: 8 Cluster bomb blast size: 3 (4.5 with 1+/3+/0) Cluster bomb pierce: 10 (15 with 1+/3+/0) Cluster bomb damage: 1 (2 with 2/3+/0) Cluster bomb weakness: Blacks and Zebras (0 damage) Recursive Cluster ($4,000) (0/4L/0) Cluster bombs are 2 layers deep! Layer 2 bombs / Layer 1 explosion: 8 Layer 2 blast size: 2 (3 with 1+/4L/0) Layer 2 blast pierce: 8 (12 with 1+/4L/0) Layer 2 blast damage: 1 (2 with 2/4L+/0) Layer 2 weakness: Blacks and Zebras Bomb Megacluster ($35,000) (0/5L/0) Clusters are much deeper and more powerful L0 blast size: 5 -> 10 (16 with 1+/5L+/0) L0 blast pierce: 20 -> 40 (60 with 1+/5L+/0) L0 blast damage: 1 -> 3 (6 with 2/5L/0) L1 blast size: 3 -> 6 (9 with 1+/5L+/0) L1 blast pierce: 10 -> 20 (30 with 1+/5L+/0) L1 blast damage: 1 -> 2 (4 with 2/5L/0) L2 blast size: 2 -> 4 (6 with 1+/5L+/0) L2 blast pierce: 8 -> 16 (24 with 1+/5L+/0) L3 bombs / L2 explosion: 8 L4 bombs / L3 explosion 8 L3+ blast size: 2 (3 with 1+/5L+/0) L3+ blast pierce: 10 (15 with 1+/5L+/0) L3+ blast damage: 1 (2 with 2/5L/0) L3+ weakness: Blacks + Zebras Meta-Cluster ($200,000) (0/6L/0) Much, much more layers + Double damage All layers deal double damage L1 bombs per L0 explosion: 8 -> 16 L2 bombs per L1 explosion: 8 -> 14 L3 bombs per L2 explosion: 8 -> 12 L4 bombs per L3 explosion: 8 -> 10 L5 bombs per L4 explosion: 8 L6 bombs per L5 explosion: 6 L7 bombs per L6 explosion: 4 L8 bombs per L7 explosion: 2 Bomb rush ($3,600) (0/4R/0) Shoots twice as fast with double the cluster bombs! Attack speed: 1/s -> 1/0.5s (1/0.375 with 0/4R+/1, 1/0.35 with 0/4R+/2) Layer 1 bombs / Layer 0 explosion: 8 -> 16 Bomb blitz ($45,000) (0/5R/0) Destroys everything 5,000 RBE and weaker That plus.. Blitz cooldown: 30s Contagious blitz ($300,000) (0/6R/0) An everlasting blitz! Blitz duration: Instant -> 10s Bonus: When a bloon leaks, it OHKOs everything 50,000 RBE and weaker, then it consistently OHKOs everything 5,000 RBE or weaker for 10 seconds Bottom Path Faster reload ($175) (0/0/1) Attacks faster Attack speed: 1/s -> 1/0.75s Missile Launcher ($250) (0/0/2) Faster projectile speed and slightly better attack speed Attack speed: 1/0.75s -> 1/0.7s Projectile speed: 12 BPS -> 20 BPS MOAB Mauler ($700) (0/0/3) Missiles deal extra damage to MOAB-class MOAB damage: 1 -> 10 (20 with 2/0/3+) BFB Bruiser ($2,500) (0/0/4L) Deals even more damage to MOAB class MOAB damage: 10 -> 40 (70 with 2/0/4L) ZOMG-inator ($12,500) (0/0/5L) Deals a lot of damage to MOAB class bloons, increasing in power! MOAB damage: 40 -> 150 (300 with 2/0/5L) MOAB-class take +25 more damage each time they are struck by these (Maximum of 20 times) BAD-Be-Gone ($175,000) (0/0/6L) Deals massive damage with massive ramping! MOAB damage: 150 -> 750 (1250 with 2/0/6L) MOAB-class takes +125 more damage by these missiles for each time they are struck by these, plus an extra 20 damage from lower tier missiles. MOAB assassin ($2,000) (0/0/4R) Assassin ability: Deals 1,000 damage to a singular layer of the strongest MOAB-class bloon. Cooldown: 45s (15s for the first use) MOAB eliminator ($12,000) (0/0/5R) Deals much more damage, plus carries through all MOAB-class layers Damage: 1,000 -> 8,000 MOAB eradicator ($70,000) (0/0/6R) Deals massive damage, with bonus eliminators MOAB assasin abilities deal double damage Damage: 8,000 -> 50,000 Bonus: Ability summons 4 Eliminators as well, dealing the damage equivalent to the MOAB eliminator on different MOAB class bloons Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Primary Towers